Light Of Grigori
by Lost In TimeX
Summary: The Spear of Destiny which pierced the body of Christ was considered the Ultimate Longinus. A weapon so powerful it was capable of slaying Gods and Buddhas. Now... Just what is it doing in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Chapter 1

"No!"

"Aw, come on, Naruto. What's the worst that's going to happen?"

"That stupid Gender-Swap Raygun (1) of yours says otherwise!"

Crossing his arms in defiance, Naruto Uzumaki held his ground against his perverted teacher. Laughing sheepishly, Azazel rubbed the back of his head as thoughts of his greatest invention came to mind. The Gender-Swap Raygun had been a product of his perverse mind, and boy did it come out great. Inspired by Naruto's very own... _Unique_ illusions, Azazel had the brilliant idea of creating a weapon that would swap the gender of any individual, as the name suggested.

"Kokabiel was fine in the end!" Azazel replied, "He turned back into a man..."

The unconvincing statement did nothing as Naruto responded with a turned head. Running a hand through his blond bangs, Azazel gave the intransigent blond another pleading look. Sighing in defeat, the Governor General of Grigori decided to use a different form of persuasion. Unclasping his hands together and allowing a smirk to crawl onto his visage, Azazel untangled his crossed limbs and stood at his full height. A head taller than Naruto, the Fallen Angel's youthful countenance did little to hide his plan from Naruto.

"Why do you want me to attend Kuoh Academy in the first place?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, "Aren't their Fallen Angels already sniffing that place out for Sacred Gear wielders?"

"Exactly."

Spotting the confusion slowly materializing on Naruto's visage, Azazel pushed to explain.

"While I did send Raynare and her little group to look for a possible Longinus, I have reason to believe they are up to something else. The peace between the Three Factions right now is thin and fragile. I don't want Raynare and her group starting anything with the Devils," Azazel explained, "And that's where you come in. Besides, you need to get out more. Lavinia is going to scold you if she hears about her precious Na-kun turning into a hermit."

"I am not a hermit!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyance heavy in his voice, "And don't call me that!"

Though the mention of Lavinia had managed to persuade the blond somewhat. Lavinia Reni (2), a magician from the organization Grauzauberer or more commonly known as the wielder of the Absolute Demise (3), was someone Naruto feared above all. Having grown alongside the zealous woman, she had became quite an influential figure in his life. Perhaps the most. Her sisterly desires had shaped him, and disappointing her would have been quite a blow to his heart.

"She still wants me to go to school doesn't she?" Naruto groaned.

"Yup~"

Frowning at the giddy smile gracing Azazel's beaming visage, Naruto marched out of the Fallen Angel's laboratory, grumbling under his breath.

"Na-kun, such a good boy! Always listening to big sis Lavinia!"

"Screw you old man!"

* * *

"First day of school, and you're already late. Lavinia would be disappointed, Naruto."

Withholding a sharp remark, Naruto settled on a scalding glare as he furiously attempted to tie the black ribbon around the school uniform's collar. His previous attempts had resulted in the destruction of two ribbons. The amused, almost mocking, smile Azazel wore so well on his countenance was not helping in his current endeavor either. Moments later, like all of his previous attempts, Naruto's inability to complete the bow had resulted in a loud, audible rip.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Naruto asked with a final sigh.

Ignoring his pleading eyes, Azazel, allowed his grin to widen to a full blown smile as he shook his head in response.

"Now remember, no matter what happens, don't use your Longinus. I don't need to remind you of what happened last time, do I?"

"It wasn't my fault! Vali started the fight!"

"Yes, yes, now move along _Na-kun_ you're almost an hour late."

Releasing an amused chuckle, Azazel enjoyed the frustration shrouding Naruto. Azazel continued to smile regardless of the smoldering glare Naruto was sending him. The rather childish nickname gratitude of Lavinia had been a sore subject for the young man. Though he saw it as endearing to some degree, whenever Azazel or Vali used it, the mockery in their voices always managed to wound his pride.

* * *

Sona Shitori was not happy. As the President of the Student Council, it was her duty to help the students. Possessing a strict interpretation of the school guidelines and rules, awaiting a new student who was beyond late was something she could not smile about. Alone, standing outside of the school in the courtyard, Sona's anger was obvious in her bespectacled eyes. Purple eyes ablaze, the unknown High-Class Devil remained, determined to fulfill her duties as the President of the Student Council. Even though the new student was testing her patience quite well.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Opening her eyes, Sona found herself face to face with a whiskered youth. Possessing a patch of spiky, untamed blond hair, the presumably new student's eye catching appearance immediately brought forth a wave of questions. The ever so calculative Sona, keenly eyed the new student with her thoughts speeding by. Spotting the lack of a ribbon and the new student's unbuttoned shirt, Sona's annoyance only grew.

"You're an hour late... Uzumaki-san..." Sona muttered coolly.

"Sorry bout' that! I got lost!" Naruto replied sheepishly.

Apologizing with a sloppy bow, Naruto's nervous chuckle brought Sona right out of her questioning thoughts. Turning her heels and walking straight into the school, with Naruto swiftly moving to follow.

* * *

"And these would be the classrooms, Uzumaki-san."

Taking in his new environment, Naruto nodded his head in response to the comment. The school was quite large, with numerous buildings used to house students of all ages, from all three divisions of human education system, Primary, High-School, and College. With a number of clubs traditional to the Japanese school system, Naruto found himself quite bored with the prospect of lectures in his near future.

"Uzumaki-san, let us continue the tour. Once I have shown you the athletics center then you may participate in the classes assigned by the director." Sona said, directing the young man away from the silent hall.

"Oh-ah, sure." Naruto replied.

As Sona guided him out of the building and towards a much larger on located minutes way from the main building, Naruto's eyes slightly narrowed. Having already confirmed Sona's identity as a Devil, the blond had a sinking feeling she had a mutual suspicion of him as well. Though Sona hid cautious nature well enough behind her mask of sternness, Naruto spotted cracks in the imperfect mask. Their first meeting was a big give away. Sona had, been staring far too much, and the almost unquestionable amount of glances he received only strengthened his paranoia.

Sona on the other hand was quite paranoid of the prospect of the new student having some form, any form of knowledge regarding her identity as a Devil and as the sister of the ruling Satan, Leviathan. The fragments of restrained magical energy surrounding him easily separated him from the normal humans whom attended the co-ed school.

"Look out!"

Drawing the attention of them both, Naruto and Sona turned around and saw a speeding tennis ball rushing right at them. In seconds the ball bounded through the distance separating it from Sona. Normally, Sona would have avoided the ball easily, but, she was surrounded not only by students, but a possible unknown threat. Closing her eyes in preparation for the stinging contact, Sona's anxious wait ended with no pain etched across her visage.

 ** _Thup_!**

Cradled in Naruto's outstretched hand was the tennis ball, inches away from Sona's face. Eyes fluttering in shock, Sona stared at the ball and then moved onto Naruto, with surprise and suspicion oozing from her purple eyes. No normal human had such a fast reaction time. Not even the most athletic ones held the ability to eliminate the distance between them and catch the speeding ball in a matter of seconds, it was truthfully and simply impossible. While somewhat thankful for the stinging pain the ball would have caused, Sona was much more concerned on the youth's identity rather than the minor annoyance the ball would have caused.

"Sorry, Kaichou! We didn't mean it!"

Blinking away her thoughts, Sona waved off the apology with a faltering smile.

"Just don't do that again." Sona said, clearly thinking of another subject.

Naruto returned the ball with a toss, praying to whatever God was willing to listen that Sona did not ponder on his actions too much. From the small number of calculating gazes he had received in the past hour, Naruto had no doubt Sona would have already found something strange about him. Frankly, at this point, Naruto had no doubt Sona had already associated him with the supernatural world.

"Uzumaki-san, I thank you..." Sona began, a calculating look forming across her features, "That was most helpful..."

Mentally slapping himself for the blunder, Naruto cursed Azazel with all his might.

 **Chapter end**

(1) Gender-Swap Raygun: It is an invention created by Azazel that possesses the ability to swap any individuals gender, it was later sealed due to its inappropriate capabilities.

(2) Lavinia Reni: A member of the organization Grauzauberer, a group apart of the Magicians Association. She is also the possessor of the Absolute Demise.

(3) Absolute Demise: A Low-Tier Longinus that allows the user to manipulate the element of Ice.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. This is my first story so, please give me plenty of comments. I will take all forms of criticism, as I really need it since it is my first time on this site. I welcome messages as well... After I figure out how to use it that is. Please leave a review on what you think of it and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

School was not as terrible as Naruto had imagined.

It was worse.

After the noticeable slip up in front of Sona an hour or so ago, Naruto had been ushered into one of his classes. The teacher had given him a minute to introduce himself, and then began a tiresome rant about the Feudal Era. It had not taken long for Naruto to have lost interest. The class was simply boring, especially for someone whom had never found interest in history. Though he was bored out of his mind, Naruto took note of the numerous glances he had been receiving from one of his classmates. From the lackluster attempts in hiding his obvious staring, Naruto concluded the young man was either hoping to be caught or simply any real experience in spying. Deciding to go with the latter, Naruto withheld a groan of annoyance.

 _"How did I screw up so much?"_ Naruto thought with a defeated expression crossing his bored visage, _"Sona's sending her lackeys to spy on me now!"_

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Saji Genshirou's eyes never left the other blond. While the teacher continued on his unenthusiastic lecture of the Feudal Era and its impact on modern day society, the young man's grey eyes bore daggers into the new student. Having been reincarnated by Sona a month or so ago, the newly minted Reincarnated Devil was enjoying his time among some of the most popular female figures the school had to offer. Now, with the arrival of Naruto, the blond Devil feared his position as one of the few males in the Sitri heiress's Peerage. The interest that Sona had displayed over the new student was infuriating to no end, and boy did it manage to rile up the closet pervert.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, I won't allow you to steal Kaichou away from me!"_ Saji thought furiously, eyes burning with determination.

And thus began the one sided rivalry for Sona Sitri's affection.

* * *

"Uzumaki-san, please wait!" Saji cried, desperately attempting to catch up to his fellow blonde.

Though his cry was easily audible to the surrounding populace of students and residents alike, Naruto showed no signs of acknowledgment. As the two blonds ran out of the school, turning a number of heads along the way, Saji was bug eyed at the speed and stamina Naruto displayed. Clearly athletic, Saji had never expected himself forced to keep up with a human. Though his previous human body had not been the epitome of perfection if you would, but, after being reincarnated as a Devil, his physical condition had increased dramatically. Forging a body that far outshined a normal humans, and yet here he was, forced to play keep up with the enigmatic new student.

"Uzumaki-san! I just want to talk!" Saji exclaimed once again.

"Stop following me ya' creep!" Naruto replied, clearly not pleased with his resilience.

The short exchange of words ended abruptly as Naruto picked up his pace and plunged into one of the many small corners separating the neatly organized buildings that made up Kuoh. As the two dodged an assortment of boxes and trash bins, Naruto took the opportunity to further separate him from his pursuer. Ducking into an intersecting alleyway, the blond Uzumaki obscured Saji's path with a number of wooden crates that were stacked neatly atop one another.

When Saji had finally made his way out of the blockade of crates, the newest member of the Sitri Peerage groaned disappointment. Naruto had somehow managed to give him the slip as he had took a few seconds to bypass the crates. Though Saji thought little on the sheer physical attributes Uzumaki had displayed throughout the chase, a clawing pain remained etched in his pride. Him, a devil, had lost a physical competition to a human.

"Naruto!"

* * *

After the anti-climactic chase, Naruto's cheerful stroll through the streets of Kuoh marked the success of his previous endeavor. A smile clearly displayed across his countenance, Naruto's successful escape provoked a second annoyance, marred by the happiness he had been graced with. Losing Saji in the maze of alleys a good distance away, Naruto's mood had changed drastically. Avoiding confrontation with Sona and her presumed Peerage saved quite a bit of trouble for him. That and Saji's constant pestering was getting quite annoying.

"Eh?"

As a flyer shattered his barrier of uninterested ignorance, Naruto blinked owlishly at the outstretched hand holding a flyer before him. Shifting his gaze towards the origins of the foreign flyer, a single brow raised. Standing before him, with a patch of short, oily black hair, the woman's bat-like attire gave her a very uniformed appearance. From any normal human's perspective, one would assume she was associated with a local establishment, attempting to promote their services. But, from the lack of advocating words, or even directive images, Naruto noted the symbol drawn in blood red paint was the crest of the Gremory Clan.

 _"So that's how the Gremory heiress is getting contracts with the local residents..."_ Naruto mused before crumpling the small paper and tossing it aside, _"Make all your wishes come true... If only things were so simple..."_

Leaving behind the woman whom had continued handing out the stack of flyers she had in her position, Naruto's thousand watt smile dimmed and his joyful blue eyes no longer held the happiness moments before. Wrapped upon the lingering emotions of the past, Naruto wandered the streets of Kuoh, plagued by the somber half-smile of regret. Forcing the memories to fade, Naruto stopped reminiscing of the past and urged his body to move forward. No particular destination was in mind, but, it mattered little to him. As the memories faded into nothingness, Naruto ran a hand through his unruly hair and chuckled.

 _"If the pervert was here, he'd have kicked my ass for being all broody..."_ Naruto thought.

Piercing through the shroud of sadness, a faint smile erected from the mighty frown that had once took residence upon the blond's visage.

* * *

"Raynare, the Nun is only a day away... We must push the plans further along..." A deep masculine voice sounded out.

Head raising at the comment, an attractive young woman with raven black hair and menacing purple eyes scowled when she processed the words. Flipping her lengthy stream of hair backwards, the woman known as Raynare pushed herself off of the wall where she leaned in comfort and stood at her full height. Mouth twitching into a fanged smile, Raynare ignored the biting chill that resonated from the cool moonless night and turned towards the other speaker.

"Dohnaseek, fetch the Nun... I'll deal with the human Lord Azazel has taken an interest in..." She said, her wicked smile gleaming in the darkness of the room, "Lord Kokabiel promised us an opportunity for power... Everything _must_ go according to plan..."

"Hmph..."

Stepping out of the stygian shadows, the man named Dohnaseek smiled at the woman's words. Though his appearance was shadowed by the fedora placed upon his set of black hair, the beastly gleam he withheld within his ominous blue eyes matched Raynare's own nefarious smile.

"What of the Devils... May I play with them?"

Frowning at his words, Raynare pondered on the idea, before quickly rejecting it with a shake of her head. While the thought had merit, taking on two Peerages headed by High-Class Devils was suicide. Knowing Dohanseek, the battle maniac would have knowingly accepted the task of combating said Devils. Yet, for the plans to succeed, Raynare was in need of all three members of her group. The prospect of gaining power bestowed to them by one of the legendary Fallen-Angels recorded in the Biblical God's books was very appealing. For Raynare, the seductive drug known as power was everything. She was willing to sink as low as she had to in order to obtain it.

"No, the High-Class Devils will be an issue. If time were not an issue, I could care less if you died or not..."

Accepting her answers with a scoff, Dohnaseek spread his single pair of crow-like wings and took off into the heavens. Clearly displeased with the rejection. Raynare spared the other Fallen Angel a single glance before returned to the comforts of the abandoned Church. Tomorrow, she had to hunt. The boy was an object of interest for the Governor General of Grigori. That alone spoke volumes of the boy's worth.

"Issei Hyoudou... Hmph... I shall have your head soon..."

* * *

Freed Sellzen was a simple man. A psychopathic battle maniac, but a simple man nevertheless. Willing to anything, anything at all to enjoy the pleasures of battle, be it either human or Devil. He cared for whom his opponent was, all he wished for was to drench his own hands with the blood of his opponents. It was the only pleasure he found in the world of the supernatural. After being excommunicated by the Church, Freed was now under the control of a small group of Fallen Angels whom had need for his crazed services. Roaming Kuoh, all he was order to do was keep the Devils busy.

What better way to do that than slaughter the residents?

"Just need one more person... Hmm..."

Left in a thoughtful state, the white haired psychopath, scanned around the bloodied streets eyeing his handiwork. The gleeful smile he wore never faltered, as he eyed the pile of corpses he had thrown together. As he hummed happily to himself, a small, yet audible whimper caught his attention. Cradle in the arms of her dead mother, a young child shivered fearfully against the dead woman's chest. White dress splattered with a mixture of blood and tears, the young girl cried silently against the bosom of her deceased mother.

"No, no, no, no... Now that won't do at all~" Freed chuckled, licking the steel barrel of his gun, red eyes shinning menacingly in the night, "Ya little shit was suppose ta' die! You ruined my concentration! Oh well... Ya' just need ta' give me some of your blood~!"

"I was wonderin' why I couldn't finish my painting... Not enough blood~!"

Reaching forward, Freed went to swipe the girl off of the ground, but a swift bite from the small child ended his attempts in an instant.

"Ya' little shit!"

Hissing in pain, Freed flicked his hand before glaring bloody murder at the child. Unclasping the handle of his sword from his belt, Freed swung the glowing blade around as he slowly approached the girl once again. The standardized equipment issued to all graduated Exorcist's were mildly effective against Devils, but, on humans, they were like true super weapons. While Devils were weak against the light attribute that were produced by both gun and sword, they were far more durable. While humans were fragile, much easier to use the weapons on.

"Now come here! Uncle Freed needs to finish his painting~!"

Before he could extinguish the distance between himself and the shivering child, a rock embedded itself before the insane man, stopping him in his tracks. Standing a distance away, Naruto's eyes burned with unmatched fury.

"Eh, who the hell are you?"

Naruto did not respond at first. The appalling horrors set out before him was still being processed by his mind. A pile of what looked to be ten bodies were stacked atop one another, with limbs protruding unevenly from the pile. A large portrait was drawn crudely drawn with the use of the victims blood, the stone wall was used as the canvas. The picture was a twisted drawing of the very scene painted before him, Freed or whom Naruto perceived as Freed stood beside a cluster of bodies left in a pile resembling a twisted game of Jenga. A small child, looking no older than six was huddled in the bosom of her mother, shivering in fear tears cascading down her blood stained face.

"A new playmate! How fun~! More paint for my picture~!" Freed gleefully squealed, "But cha' have ta' wait~! I gotta finish playing with my little friend first, Mr. Blond~!"

"Don't you touch her!" Naruto bellowed, mad with rage.

"Ooooooh~! It's not nice to interrupt, Mr. Blonde~!"

"I said... Don't-"

 _ **Bang!**_

The light bullet soared out of the pistol Freed held and pierced the young girl's exposed body. In seconds, she lied with the rest of the bodies, still and silent. Just like that, the young girl lost the touch of life and forever slept among the fallen. And all Naruto saw, was red. Blood pumping rapidly throughout his body, Naruto's body shook with unrestrained rage. Shaky fingers tightening into a fist, the sheer force left the hand white and in need of blood.

"You _**bastard!**_ "

Shrouding his body from head to toe, a strange blue aura crawled against Naruto's skin clinging onto even the very fibers of his clothing. Fueled by his boiling rage, more and more of the strange power exploded out of the young man. The very earth that he stood upon shattered, spider web cracks splintered the road and continued on, showing no signs of stopping. This very power that allowed the user to manifest their own life force as a cloak, a power limited to those whom controlled the might of Senjutsu or their very own life force was now being used at full force.

Touki.

 **Chapter end**

 **A/N:** Hope you guys liked this one. And before I continue, WOW! Thank you guys for so much support, it really means a lot! I mean, I never expected this story to have been so well received. Anyways, thank you guys for the positive feedback. It means so much!

Moving on, as you can see, Naruto can use Touki. While he possesses the True Longinus, I didn't want him to rely on the Sacred Gear too much like Issei does in the story. I will be explaining more of his past later on while I further delve deeper into the plot. Oh, and I will be making these chapters gradually longer, and maybe stop at 4,000 or 4k each.

I had this odd idea, I was thinking of giving Naruto a companion of a sort. You know, like Natsu and Happy, a friendly partner who has a much deeper connection to the main character and provides both support and comedic relief (Though not entirely sure as of yet). Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and my idea. I would very much like to know someone else's opinion, it helps a ton when writing these chapters.


End file.
